


Raw

by Dana



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Vague, hints at rough sex I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: The very best, and the very worst.





	Raw

Sam's sure he deserves better, that his every waking moment shouldn't be defined by what Gene wants, when he wants it, back to the wall, hard and fast and _now_ , blood rushing like a river, heart thumping in his chest; but better is relative, and he could always have it worse. Because he does like it, even when the ice claws at his spine, or when the heat pools in his gut, whenever he gets taken apart piece by piece, trusting he'll be put back together. He knows, _knows_ , that the promise of violence should sicken him, but he aches instead, raw longing and base need. All his hoity toity morals cast to the side, rubbish on the ground or dust in the breeze; and it's more, much more, than Gene scraping him open and shining light on all the dirty little truths that Sam had kept buried beneath. He trusts Gene with the very best of himself, but also the worst – knowing that Gene would call him on his bullshit, prop him when he was ready to fall. Listen, if that was what was needed, or tell him to shut up, when there was no time left for words.


End file.
